


Gross Vouyerism

by CyrillicBullet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional, F/M, Fantasizing, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Possibly a consent violation, Sexual Fantasy, Solo, one-sided relationships, secret photo stash, this is kind of a vent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrillicBullet/pseuds/CyrillicBullet
Summary: Leviathan pines for the human exchange student and lets off some steam to a secret curation of photos.Last edit on: oct 9
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Gross Vouyerism

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small projected vent piece. I;m not doing super well so I channeled it into some filth, of course. Enjoy a ~1k word Drabble.

Levi sat back in his chair in front of his pc setup, scrolling through stacks and stacks of files saved to the hidden folder in his desktop. It was password locked, and had several dummy folders to click through before the good stuff was made available. Anime was one thing, but to admit he was into hentai would be nothing he would ever admit to watching. He had hours worth of uncensored animation, discontinued dvds, banned videos... every type of kink under the sun. If it was animated, he had it. Terabytes of hentai art drawn by fan artists as well as commissioned pieces, official artist-drawn doodles that had been leaked by studio interns for some of his favorite series. YurI, harem, swimsuit, ahegao, tentacles, maid dresses, nekomimi, vanilla, bdsm, shibari, mind break... all of it was fair game. Some of it he didn’t even care for, he just had the impulse to collect it. 

He was looking for something in particular today, though. His heart was always set on 2D waifus, but he had a special folder set aside for lewd cosplayers who posted risqué and outright pornographic renditions of Ruri-Chan as well as others he took a liking to. There was a specific gravure model, however, that he was digging through his collection for. 

While he was clicking through folders carefully labeled by fetish and model, artist, rendering, date, his other hand was already inside his sweatpants, hand gripping his length and stroking slowly. The blue glow of the computer hid the pink tinge on his face as he grumbled to himself.

“Where is it, where is it...”

Ah. There you are.

Finally finding the folder he was looking for, he tugged the joggers down onto the tops of his thighs while he leaned back, his hand palming throbbing length through his boxers now before tugging them down as well.

He looked down at himself in the light of his computer and sighed gruffly. This was pathetic. A loser jerking off alone in his room for all eternity, for sure. And yeah, he could always meet with any succubus he wanted, but he preferred to keep to himself. Saved him from the possibility of later ridicule from anyone he would possibly be involved with.

Never mind that. The flavor of the day was tame, and he scrolled through the magazine spread, carefully cropped, and settled back to give himself the time he wanted.

Of course, the familiar face on the image was just a few doors down from him. His older brother had somehow gotten the human exchange student into a modeling spread with him and was a returning assistant to him now, but they were absolutely built for the front page. At least, that’s what Levi thought. The delicate curve of their shoulders, the way the clothes hugged their frame... He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped slowly, swiping through a few more pictures from other shoots. 

He’d saved a few of these hi-res image crops from scanning Devil Style in himself, of course burying the evidence under mountains of shoujo and shounen interest magazines. No one could know about this. Another image was a rough crop that he’d managed to buy from someone who worked for the modeling company and had snapped a photo of the human bent just a little too far over. That shot would have never made the final cut for the magazine, but he had it. Limited edition. All his.

His cock twitched in his hand and he squeezed a little harder, a quiet groan leaving him.

He zoomed in, cutting out the other models standing behind them and let his eyes glaze over. The pert way they held themself, the soft-looking thighs, the lips that looked so much like candy... He wanted every inch of them. His hand sped up, and he leaned further back in his chair, his breath coming in soft, panting sighs. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, eyes still locked on the photo of the human on the screen while he shoved the fabric into his mouth to keep himself quiet. He removed his hand from the mouse to find one of the nipples on his chest and squeezed. His eyes lingered still on the screen.

He throbbed, nearly painfully hard, and panted hotly, his arm pumping aggresively as his mind fantasized about all the ways he wanted. Yearned. Desired.

He wanted to feel those hands on him. Needed to feel those lips. Fuck, why couldn’t he? Why couldn’t he just try instead of pinning and jerking off to their photos like a creepy stalker?! 

Imagining them on their knees in front of him, mouth wide and lips wrapped around him. Bent double over his desk while he fucked them from behind. Imagining his hips slapping loud enough against their skin to let everyone else in the house know that they would have to be jealous of HIM for once, that he had gotten so close to the human that they were intimate, their partner, their lover. He imagined kissing them softly. His heart ached. He wanted to kiss them so badly.

His climax came quickly and his hips bucked forward, spraying his load back onto his stomaxh as he visualized spilling his seed all over the human's face. The high of orgasm left him quickly, and he was left with his fist squeezed around his limp cock, slumping down in his chair. Pulling his shirt up had been the best idea, as most of his mess was now situated in his navel. He made a face and reached for the drawer that held his wipes and set to cleaning himself up, wiping off his stomach and then his hand before tossing the soiled cloth into the wastebasket under his desk.

He fixed his clothes again, and sat up, scooting his chair closer to the desk.

Eyes back on them. He felt them staring holes at him through the screen. Disgusting, gross, ugly, yucky, otaku freak. Pervert. Not worthy to even look at them.

He dropped his head into his hands, heaving a sigh. It was hopeless. He had no chance. 

He closed the file window.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated as always. Thanks so much, I promise I’ll be fine. 🖤
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @cyrillicbullet


End file.
